


【麦夏/授权翻译】【Mycroft/Sherlock】A Matter of Trust

by scarletmanuka, sherlydear



Series: A Trust of Love 中译 [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock(tv)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 麦夏
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlydear/pseuds/sherlydear
Summary: 妻子去世后，华生最终决定走出来，并开始追求夏洛克。当夏洛克明白过来时，事情并非像华生预料中那样顺利。





	1. Chapter1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Matter of Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517214) by [scarletmanuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka). 



麦考夫从桌子上那堆分析着这次首相大选引发的持续经济浮动现象的报表中抬起头来，安西娅正从门外探头。他捕捉到她表情中轻微的歉意和微缩起的肩膀，联系到她没有使用内部连线，麦考夫知道自己有了一个拜访者。“是谁来了？”他问道，想着只会是华生医生和莱斯特雷德警探两人中的一个。  
“约翰·华生想要见您。在和法国公使的会面之前，您还有20分钟时间。我应该放他进来吗？还是请他离开？”  
他稍作思忖。他知道夏洛克毫发无损的事实让华生一直怀恨在心。这名医生的盲目自大向来刺激着安西娅的神经，因此她很乐意趁这个机会把他拒之门外，这会让她觉得解气。但另一方面，他与约翰关系疏远，几乎没什么联系，考虑到即使发生了谢林福德事件，他们也从未成为过密友。医生如此贸然来访，肯定是自信带来了一些麦考夫特乐意知道的事情。  
“请他进来。”他对她说，因拒绝了她找乐子而眼露歉意。  
安西娅对他假笑一下，推开门，把金头发的男人引进来。  
“华生医生，请问我有什么荣幸，能接到您的来访呢？”他问道，以手示意华生落座。麦考夫保持着平常的语气，把所有的感情从脸上隐去。  
约翰睁圆了眼睛，一板一眼地椅子上坐下，即使这么多年过去了，他的军人习性依然没有消退。“来真的吗，麦考夫，在我们共同经历了所有的事情之后，你就是无法对我直呼其名？”  
他对华生微微一笑。“非常抱歉……约翰。我发现当我在工作时，总是会陷入公事公办的怪圈。”他希望话中直白的提示能够使他弟弟的这名室友赶紧说重点。  
“你近况如何？最近我没怎么能见到你。”显然，并没有做到。  
麦考夫在心中叹着气。约翰似乎对他在欧洛斯的小游戏中的做法会错了意。麦考夫从来没有试图展现善意给约翰，他只是向来乐意于为了小弟而自我牺牲。就像他们之间显然易见的那些分歧一样，夏洛克同样也是他全部的生命，麦考夫愿意做任何事，只为了看他开心。而夏洛克，出于某些原因，还挺喜欢眼下正坐在他面前的这条金鱼的，而麦克决不会让他们的妹妹害死夏洛克的新至交。但看起来，约翰好像把这误会为他和麦考夫特已经到了可以互相寒暄的地步。  
“我最近忙透了，”麦考夫告诉约翰，“事实上，我现在依旧忙碌。约翰，我无心冒犯，但是我一会要去开会，现在必须准备准备。我能问问，今天是什么风把你吹到我这儿来的吗？”  
“噢，理应如此。我忘了你还有整个国家要忙。”约翰对他露出一个戏谑的神情，麦考夫动用了全部毅力才克制自己别去掐死他。他为女王和国家牺牲了个人的一切，而面前这个自以为是的小个子怎敢轻蔑至此？约翰·华生自认为懂得牺牲何谓，但他根本对此一无所知。要是他放弃了哪怕麦考夫放弃的十分之一的东西，他早就被一无所有击垮了。  
“是啊。所以你就不能行行好，告诉我，你想要什么？”  
“是关于夏洛克。”  
“我在听。”  
“你知道艾琳·阿德勒事实上没有死，并且他一直与她保持联系吗？”是来控诉啊。  
“我知道。夏洛克从我手里抢了个人，高兴坏了。我和你说了话的那天过后，他的营救小行动我就知道了。艾琳·阿德勒活下来，或者她死了，对我来说根本无关紧要——”说谎！他的嫉妒在平静的表面下奔腾汹涌，但他强力平息下来，以免任何一点妒意在脸上泄露。“——但是对夏洛克来说，似乎意义重大。”  
“所以哪怕在莫里亚蒂那里马失前蹄，你依旧乐意看着她逍遥法外？”约翰愤怒地质询。  
“她只不过曾是莫里亚蒂庞大计划中的一颗小小棋子，还彻底地自绝了退路。她重回莫里亚蒂战线的威胁根本不存在了——事实上，她是想要逃离莫里亚蒂的。”他神情冷了下来。“这怎么了？她是否活着为什么打扰到你了？”  
华生根本就是在椅子上蠕动，他的姿势突然僵硬了一下，稍纵即逝。“我只是对她会否在将来某个时刻重返伦敦感到担忧。”  
“你多虑了。好像她在拉斯维加斯，已经给自己建了个相当于帝国的存在了。我很怀疑她能否立刻放弃那些。”金头发的庆幸之情显而易见。麦考夫微眯起眼睛。“她是你的威胁。你担心，在你和我弟弟发展关系的契机里，她会阻碍到你。”赤红色在医生的脸上蔓延。“上帝啊，你爱上了夏洛克！”  
约翰盯着他，“你有意见吗，查理·布朗？”  
当然有！他是我的人！“我对你的爱情生活丝毫不关心，”他轻描淡写地说，只想冲眼前的男人大声咆哮。  
“当然，这与你无关。”医生掷地有声地说。  
“然而，你却坐在这儿。如果这与我无关，那你究竟因何而来？”  
约翰看上去很苦恼。“说实在的，我也不知道。可能我只是认为你会知道一点儿艾琳的情况。我不会再占你的时间了。”  
“真好。祝您今天愉快，华生医生。”约翰草草点头致意，站起来走出了门。麦考夫的面具慢慢褪去。他把脸深埋在手里，意乱心烦。为什么他就是见鬼地约束不了感情？为什么夏洛克在所有法规前总成为例外？为什么他不能对其他人产生好感，哪怕任何一个人？为什么这个人非要，从始至终，是他的宝贝弟弟？  
麦考夫深叹，把之前在研究的报表收了起来，他现在没办法在这些事上集中注意。法国大使是个蠢货，麦考夫可以撑着手杖，心不在焉地开完整场会议而不被察觉。他可以让自己胡思乱想一会儿。  
斯莫尔伍德女士近来一直躲着他，因为麦克拒绝了她想进一步关系的愿望。有点类似于莱斯特雷德，她算是一群平庸造物中的佼佼者，如果情况并非眼前这样，她本将接近于麦克能拥有的最好选择。但是他在更年轻的时候，就已经试过对别的人产生兴趣，但是在导致麦克与他的朱丽叶遥不可及的事实更加的无可救药之外，他一无所获。  
爱上自己的弟弟是错的。谬误。背德。违法。可这些都阻止不了他。他对夏洛克的爱始于记忆的起点。他甚至不能明确地指出，究竟是什么时候这种爱由手足之情变成了爱情的渴求。夏洛克在他心中等同于爱本身，谁都无法取而代之。因此麦考夫如果不能拥有他的弟弟，也就无法拥有任何情人。他给自己打造了冰山形象，拒所有人于千里之外，来保护他的心。  
当然。他无法保护自己的心远离那些掌控之外的威胁，那些伴随夏洛克而来的威胁。这种威胁曾经微不足道，且遥遥无期，他曾确信他的弟弟没有任何可能与任何人太过亲密。只有夏洛克在情感上的依恋，才是造成麦考夫特醋意的最大恶因。汉德森太太，莱斯特雷德，尽管亲近，却毫无威胁。女屋主视夏洛克如同亲子，而侦探把他当成弟弟，他们两个人是真心实意地为夏洛克着想。茉莉·霍普的暗恋永远得不到回应，大英政府甚至因此对她产生了亲近之感。他知道毫无回应的爱有多痛，几乎感觉有些想要爱护她了。  
直到目前为止，最大的威胁来源于阿德勒和莫里亚蒂自己。他们的非凡才智点燃了夏洛克的激情，就像曾经只有麦考夫能做到的那样。危险重重和游戏人间合二为一的刺激感，打开了他弟弟的阀门，尽管莫里亚蒂已经死了，可阿德勒依然活着，并且一次伴随一个高潮，正慢慢渗入他弟弟的生活。尽管那些短信从未被回复过，可夏洛克依旧沉迷于她。  
然而现在来看，华生医生同样成了被监控分子。他第一次出现的时候，重复说着“太棒了”“精彩绝伦”以及“我不是个同”的溢美之词，麦考夫近距离观察过他，但很快下定结论他不可能超得过朋友的界限。朋友，他个人从未有过这种需求，但他知道夏洛克渴望于此。在维克多被谋杀的悲剧之后，夏洛克陷入自我，并且封闭了内心，但这样做时，他的生命之火也变得消弱了。当约翰·华生进入他的生活后，夏洛克显然重焕生机。麦考夫为此一直心怀感激，甚至曾觉得在某些程度上自己还挺喜欢这个医生的。这个军人如此个人主义，傲慢自负，不可能成为威胁，何况他能让夏洛克高兴，所以华生明确地位于好人名单中。但现在……现在，情况大为不同。  
妻子亡故不过寥寥几月，就算感情方面空白如麦克，也知道此时就去追求另一个人大为操之过急。他对玛丽留下的录像心里有数，也知道这是约翰携女儿搬回221B住的缘由。然而，医生似乎很高兴能够走出来，并且十分乐意填补玛丽在留在他生命中的空缺。对麦克来说，却极为不幸，因为医生把目光落在了夏洛克身上。  
弟弟的幸福优于一切，不管多痛苦，不管他的心多么支离破碎，麦考夫不会做出任何阻碍夏洛克的幸福的举动。如果华生医生让夏洛克开心，那么这个年长的福尔摩斯将会一直留在阴影中，甘愿做一个痛苦的旁观者，并且会在弟弟的欢乐中汲取纾解。  
安西娅开始与法国公使喋喋地谈着话，一个念头让麦考夫稍许宽慰。一旦约翰·华生伤害到他弟弟，那么世界上还没有任何一口藏身的井，深不可及到能让他从麦考夫的报复中脱身。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小夏护哥。

夏洛克百无聊赖地躺在沙发上，等着秒表记完时就去看冰箱中浸泡在各种化学混合液中的脾脏的变化。罗茜在婴儿床里睡着了，发出梦中的呀呀呓语。她最近流的口水让所有人都大为吃惊。夏洛克知道，这代表着小罗茜快要长乳牙了，和平清净的时光很快就会结束。在今天早些时候，他就已经网购了一个相当实用的隔音耳机。  
夏洛克听到前门打开又关上，紧接着熟悉的上楼的步声响起。约翰走进来，把买来的东西放在厨房的餐桌上，然后进入客厅。  
“她今天乖不乖？”他注视着女儿，用气音大声询问夏洛克。  
“你走后，我让她喝了奶，然后她一直睡到了现在。”夏洛克没有刻意用气音对话，只是小声地回答，他知道这并不会把小玫瑰吵醒。  
约翰含笑摇了摇头，他伸出一只手搭在夏洛克的肩上，轻按摩挲。“她只在你面前才会乖。”约翰收回手，可是在此之前他的指尖已经滑到了夏洛克紫衬衫下突起的锁骨。医生走向厨房，没注意到室友不自在地皱起了眉。  
夏洛克合上双眼，心不在焉地拍了拍肩膀，他试图忘却从肩膀上传来的、不经意的接触造成的异样蠕动感。他一向不怎喜欢与其他人进行身体接触，不过约翰属于那些少数例外。从前夏洛克从不觉得这有什么：让约翰把他的手机从外衣口袋中拿出来，受伤后让约翰为他做个身体检查，或是他们挤在狭小的厨房中不经意间彼此触碰。但这种接触已经变味了，变得更腻、更刻意。有些东西不同于往常，这确实让他非常不适。  
其他几个能亲昵触碰夏洛克的少数特例，是他的双亲，兄长，女房东和小罗茜。排在最后的这个小宝贝相当于他的小侄女（更何况罗茜只是个小婴儿），所以几乎不算。对于并非“特例”的那些人（通常是茉莉和莱斯特雷德），在一些特殊场合中，夏洛克能够接受他们怪怪的拥抱，但其他所有时候，他都尽量避免于此。他的爸爸妈妈也并非那种喜欢过分亲昵的类型，因而纵使夏洛克不介意来自父母的抚摸，这种经历无论如何却很少见。然后，就是麦考夫了。  
幼年时他们在对方身上探寻着爱意。父母填不满的空白，手足之情代以弥补。麦考夫，麦考夫，麦考夫，是他为摔倒的夏洛克处理伤口，并落以亲吻；是他把玩累的夏洛克托在肩上，一起在花园里慢慢地走；是他的床榻让夏洛克寻到安抚，在那些午夜时分的惊梦之后。可惜流年似水，转眼即逝，他的兄长终要离家，去大学深造，夏洛克则有被抛弃之感。当麦考夫在第一年圣诞节返家时，为了让哥哥对这抛弃感同身受，夏洛克把想要拥抱他的麦考夫一把推开。从那刻起，兄弟两人日渐疏远，尽管，夏洛克内心中想要的一切从来都是与麦考夫紧紧相拥，再不放手。  
就像夏洛克素来以激怒麦考夫并落他面子为乐，他亦一直深爱着自家哥哥。麦考夫是夏洛克在世上唯一毫无保留地信任着的人。他时时看顾着夏洛克的后背，不遗余力护他周全。哪怕这意味着，做兄长的有时会让人难以忍受，可一旦幼弟陷入困境，麦考夫总会为他施以援手，年轻的侦探对此深谙在心。约翰的友谊亦然珍贵，可是有太多太多次，当信任变得至关重要之时，约翰带来的只有对他的轻视。而不管他怎样惹恼麦考夫，年长的福尔摩斯始终会在被需要时挺身而出。他永远不会不管夏洛克。  
远离伦敦的那些年头，夏洛克排查并清理着莫里亚蒂留下的关系网，再次深陷入自我的世界，对所有人避之不及。他与旧日世界保持联系的工具是一个很少用到的廉价临时手机①。麦考夫每周至少发一次短信询问他的近况，但是他几乎不回。只有当孤独变得最无法忍受的时候，他才会主动联系兄长。麦考夫总会立刻回信，尽可能给予安抚。夏洛克不曾觉察到自己也在想念哥哥，直到麦考夫现身于西伯利亚的牢房中，直到绑着他的锁链被解开，麦考夫把跌落的他接在臂弯里，他才醒悟到原来这思念已如此深刻。他亲密地靠在兄长怀里，当麦考夫用有力的手臂环拥着他时，他意识到自己居然这么渴望兄长的爱抚。起初，夏洛克把这归因于自己太久没有与人接触了，还觉得当回到伦敦后，他也许会变得稍微不那么排斥身体接触，直至最终恢复常态。而事实却是被拥抱或被轻拍后背一如既往地令他反感。做了些小实验后，夏洛克发现，他所真正渴望的是来自于麦考夫一人的触碰。  
从那时起，直到如今，事故纷繁，接踵而至。夏洛克几乎无暇去仔细思考他的发现及个中深意。为了拯救约翰，他按照玛丽的指示几乎使自己命丧黄泉，一波未平一波又起，被遗忘的妹妹事件相继而至。对于双亲仿佛原谅了麦考夫的隐瞒这件事，夏洛克面上不显，在心中却大大松了一口气。尽管夏洛克觉得情况本可有所不同，他依旧完完全全地同意麦考夫对父母隐瞒真相的做法。那些针对他自己怪异之处的广泛而恶意满满的激烈攻击已经让爸妈担惊受怕得足够多了。夏洛克甚至能想到父母的心是如何在欧洛斯的残暴和毁灭欲面前碎成齑粉的。而作为负责着冷酷决策的人，麦考夫吃力不讨好，却始终坚定不移地执行着他认为最正确的决定。  
“夏洛克？”  
“嗯？”约翰站在夏洛克面前，打断了他的思索，医生的语气暗示着他已经问了好几声了。  
“我说，你想喝茶吗？”  
“当然，多谢。”  
约翰纵容地一叹，慢悠悠地走回厨房煮茶水。“这次你又在考虑什么宇宙奥秘呢？”  
“我在想我真的应该和麦克聊聊天，看看他最近在忙什么了。”  
“噢，是这样啊。有什么特殊缘故吗？你平常不怎么关心这位大英政府的情况啊。”  
“谢林福德的事对他是个大打击。我不想发现他给自己太多压力。”  
“人活在世，谁还没个压力呢？”约翰放下茶杯，沉吟道。  
夏洛克眯起双眼。“约翰，麦考夫可是愿意为你牺牲的。我本以为你会感激。”  
“你别忘了，他在整件事中又傻又滑稽。”  
“你心知肚明，他不过是想要惹怒我，好让我对他开枪。我不是和你说了吗，不要把他的话放在心上。”室友对兄长如此无礼的不敬让他开始生气。  
“随便吧。夏洛克，反正其他时候他就是个十足的混蛋，让我觉得自己很应该对那些话耿耿于怀。说实在的，你之前从不觉得抱怨你哥哥有什么不对，我都不知道你在气什么。”  
“约翰，那是因为麦考夫是我一个人的哥哥，我想怎么埋怨就怎么埋怨。但这不意味着你可以对他出言不逊。”  
“那好吧，随便。”约翰对夏洛克话中的重点置若罔闻，自顾自泡茶去了。  
夏洛克怒火中烧。他非常想找到自己的小提琴，在琴弦上拉锯，直到野猫濒死的哀嚎声布满整间公寓，但小玫瑰肯定会被吵醒的。他蹭地站起来。“我出去了。”他说。  
“什么？你去哪？”  
“不知道，就是想出去。”  
约翰慌慌张张地从厨房里冲出来。“你回来吃晚饭吗？我打算做些特别的菜，还想和你一起看个电影呢！”  
夏洛克抑制自己睁圆双眼的冲动，忍着不要吐槽他们并非已婚伴侣。“好，我应该会赶回来。”  
他没等对方回答就摔门而出，留约翰在原地摸不着头脑。   
①a burner phone ：一种随时能丢掉，可以隐匿行踪的一次性手机。


	3. chapter3

夏洛克沉浸在思索中，在伦敦的街道上漫无目的地走了几个小时。他勉强压抑了怒火，恢复冷静直到可以重新回家的程度，但同时他也确信如果约翰再对他哥哥说出任何不好听的评论，他的怒火只会更加不可遏止。夏洛克羞于坦言这种情感让他困惑。过去他从未感觉跳出来维护麦考夫的冲动有如此强烈。相反，他只会对这种感觉置之不理，借机观察麦考夫的更多弱点，发现麦考夫犯错的能力和自己其实不相上下。事实上这让夏洛克觉得自己和麦考夫的距离又缩短了些。这些错误把麦考夫拉下神坛，让他变得更易接近，而不再仅是那个总是更胜一筹、让夏洛克永远望尘莫及的长兄。  
当夏洛克回到贝克街时，他看到约翰正在厨房里给坐在高脚椅上的小罗茜系防护带。餐桌焕然一新，他的最新实验已经清理一空，显微镜现在正放在烤箱旁边的长凳上，取而代之的是铺开的桌布和他们最正式的那些餐具。  
夏洛克挑起一边眉毛。“我们什么时候兴在饭桌上吃饭了？”  
“我只是觉得如果我们要改变，这样布置挺好的。”约翰快活地说。  
夏洛克回想起他走之前约翰说的那些话，试图搞清楚什么情况会需要做这些。但是他毫无头绪，完全想不到会有什么事情发生。  
当小玫瑰在椅子上安全坐好后，约翰从烤箱中拿出一个大餐盘，放在餐桌正中央。那是一道奶油意大利面，约翰还用了蒜蓉面包，沙拉和白酒来配它。“我希望你会喜欢。我之前从未做过这道菜，所以这次你反而要变成我的小白鼠了。”  
“显然你今天购买了所有原材料并费时间来烹饪这道菜，但难道直接在意大利餐厅订个同样的不是更方便吗？”  
他的室友叹了口气，夏洛克没有错过约翰在给了他一个略微生硬的笑容之前瞳孔的紧缩。  
“夏洛克，我知道可以买。我只是想做些不同寻常的事。”  
是，而且你今天做的太多了。“我能问一下原因是什么吗？”  
约翰喝了一大口酒，躲开夏洛克的凝视。“非要有个原因吗？就不能只是我想对你好一些？”  
“如果只是想对我好一些，那么你会去订一道餐。肯定还有别的我不知道的。”  
“夏洛克！”约翰疾声说，然后罗茜哭了起来，他瑟缩了一下。夏洛克把他赶开，松开束带，把小女孩抱到自己的腿上，约翰生起闷气。“抱歉，我不是有意提高声音的。听着，我没有什么企图，也没有什么特殊的事。我只是想烹饪了，并且觉得我们会一起度过一个有晚餐和电影的愉快夜晚。如果你不喜欢，那就算了，我可以找点别的事做。”  
夏洛克知道现在不能再逼着约翰了，除非他想让争吵完全爆发，所以他语调缓和：“挺好的。正餐和一个电影很不错。”  
约翰对他微微笑了一下，因为夏洛克两只手忙着抱小玫瑰，约翰就向他的盘子里盛了些食物。“说起来，你现在在做什么实验呢？”

等他们吃完饭，坐在沙发上，DVD在旁边播放，约翰又和这天早些时候一样快活了。这部电影是一个谍战片，就算当夏洛克把台词讽刺地一无是处的时候，他也只是大笑，拍着好友的手臂加入吐槽行列。中途时他们暂停了电影，医生把罗茜从夏洛克膝头抱起来放回她的小床上。夏洛克站起来给两个人泡茶了，但是当他回到沙发旁，约翰正坐在与刚才的位置相比离沙发中间近得多的地方。夏洛克放下茶杯，坐了下来，但尽管他已经尽可能贴近沙发扶手一侧，他的大腿仍然不舒服地和约翰的腿紧靠在一起。他做了几个深呼吸，强迫自己坐着别动而不是从房间里逃出去。电影又开始播放，但是夏洛克能感觉到约翰根本没在看，他的视线频频闪烁着落在夏洛克的脸上，夏洛克甚至能听见变得急促的呼吸声。某一刻他发现约翰的眼睛黏在了他的身上，约翰的目光刚停留超过十秒钟，夏洛克就转过头，带着质询的神色看向他。室友只是对他微笑，然后就转过脸去看电视，但这样做之前，他又把自己的腿顶得更近了。

最终，夏洛克还是明白过来了，医生正在试图与他更进一步。他诅咒了自己在这方面的毫无经验，没能让他早点看出真相，他本可以完全避免这种状况的。夏洛克知道如果自己直截了当地告诉约翰他毫无兴趣，那么自玛丽去世后他和约翰重新建立起的关系就会受到破坏。他打定主意，故作不知是上乘之选。对所有的线索和暗示视而不见，假装一切如常。可是这样做足以从这种可怕的状况中脱身吗？  
非常不幸，截然相反。约翰肯定早已下定决心，他必须表现得更加明目张胆，才能抵消夏洛克在风月之事上的懵懵懂懂。电影最终走向尾声，夏洛克关掉电视。“一派胡言。约翰，你对电影的品味真的很糟糕。我无聊得半死，现在我要直接睡觉去了。”他站起来要走，但是一只手攥住他的手腕，把他拉了回去。当跌回沙发时，夏洛克扭着身子不停挣扎，最终以被抵在约翰的胸膛上告终。  
“夏洛克，我早就想这么做了，”约翰气息不稳地说。不容更年轻的男人发问，他开始倾身向前。  
夏洛克眼睁睁看着眼前慢镜头一样的动作——约翰眼睛闭着，双唇撅着，他的嘴靠得越来越近、越来越近。夏洛克再也压抑不住内心的惊恐，他学着约翰的做派用力把这个人推回沙发靠垫上，同时从沙发上弹了起来。“我到底在想什么，居然还说自己要去睡觉？我太傻了，完全忘了麦考夫让我今晚去找他这回事。你看，在他为我迟到而生气之前我最好快点赶过去。就这样吧，我该走了，回见！”  
夏洛克实际上是逃出了房间，匆匆脱身之际他连外套也没顾上。  
他对身后约翰抗议的咆哮不理不睬，哐哐哐地跑下楼冲到街上去了。他大口地呼吸着冷空气，急匆匆地走到公路上，心脏猛跳。夏洛克甚至都没有费心尝试着拦一辆出租车，只是任由自己的脚踏上了那条通往哥哥家的熟悉的小路。他心有余悸，直到站在那扇典雅的前门前，惊慌之感才开始有所消退。夏洛克深吸一口气，按下了门铃。


	4. chapter4

当麦考夫听见门铃响时，他正准备去睡觉。他走向门厅的监视器，想着谁会在晚上的这个时间来访时，不赞同地微微蹙起了眉。当他看到前阶上弟弟瘦削修长的身影时，麦考夫的嘴巴因为惊讶而微张，但很快在担忧中紧抿。夏洛克从不按门铃。他总是把锁撬开或者破窗而入，如果他很急着进来，他实际上有钥匙可用。  
麦考夫责备着自己的杞人忧天，一边走过去把门打开。他没有错过门开时弟弟脸上明显的安慰的神情。“夏洛克？出什么事了吗？”他看向他的弟弟，注意到他没穿外衣，因寒冷而泛起粉红色的脸颊，混乱几乎等同于惊惧的目光。  
“难道一个男人不能不受任何拷问地深夜拜访自己的哥哥吗？”夏洛克尽力让自己听起来若无其事，但是他声音中轻微的磕绊还是在长兄心里敲响了警钟。  
“我可不敢保证，鉴于你从未曾只为了‘一个闲聊’而登上我的门。不过你不想说也没关系，进来吧。”麦考夫靠向一边让弟弟进屋，然而当夏洛克感激地碰了碰他的手臂时，麦考夫第二次被弟弟惊到了。“真见鬼了，夏洛克，你冰透了！”他更近地观察弟弟，注意到他牙齿好像要开始打颤一般的轻微战栗。“你走过来的？”  
夏洛克胳膊蜷缩在胸前，试图暖起来，他点头：“我需要时间思考。”  
“那么是什么机密要事让你魂牵梦萦到连外套都忘了拿？”麦考夫轻托着夏洛克的手肘，把他带到客厅里。“到这边来取取暖。”他让夏洛克坐在炉火附近的沙发边上，然后走向壁橱那去。麦考夫取回来一条柔软的短摇粒绒毯，把他弟弟整个裹了起来，然后在他旁边坐下。  
“谢……谢谢。”尽管唇齿依旧不听指挥，夏洛克还是努力说出了谢意。  
麦考夫特心思不在这儿，他来回揉搓着夏洛克的后背，试着让他更暖一些。“怎么回事？你还好吗？受伤了没？”  
夏洛克摇了摇头，卷发随着动作轻跳。“我很好。”  
麦考夫抛来一个怀疑的目光。“然而你现在却在我这儿。为什么？”他已经怀疑这和约翰今天早些时候的拜访有关了，但麦考夫知道如果他给了夏洛克太多压力，只会让夏洛克更深地退回去。  
“我能喝点茶吗？”他弟弟反问他，眼神祈求更多时间来收拢头绪。  
“当然可以。我一会就回来。”麦考夫走向厨房，煮上了一壶水。他用茶匙舀了一点茶叶到茶壶里，拿出两个茶杯、一小罐牛奶和方糖罐儿，并把它们在托盘上摆好，完成这一切后就靠在柜台上等水烧开。他承认刚才他真的震惊无比，因为他之前从来没有见过夏洛克抖成那个样子。好吧，在夏洛克清醒的时候没有。很明显约翰试图与夏洛克恋爱的想法没有进展顺利，但倘若夏洛克不过是因为缺乏经验而被吓到了呢？又或是约翰表现得太强硬了？再再或者，等夏洛克克服了羞耻心之后，约翰的爱意最终会得到回应？噢不，不可能——他从夏洛克身上没看到任何情爱意味的信号。而这带给麦考夫的安慰不仅难以置信，甚至有些背德，但是他早就不再为此内疚了。他知道自己终将不情愿地克服对于自己以外的人亲密触碰夏洛克的的怒火中烧的嫉妒心，但好像今天并非与此相宜。  
尖促的水开声把他从自己的思绪中拉出来，麦考夫将茶壶灌满。他端着托盘，小心翼翼地回到客厅，当他看见夏洛克已经脱了鞋并在沙发上裹着绒毯把自己团成一团后，他忍不住露出了微笑。他把托盘放到咖啡桌上，向他弟弟示意。夏洛克在生闷气，可他还是把脚挪开给麦考夫腾空坐下。麦考夫挨着沙发边坐下来，倒好两杯茶，把其中一杯顺着桌面推到年轻的福尔摩斯面前。麦考夫特捧起自己的茶杯向后倚下去，直到找好了一个舒服的坐法。  
夏洛克面对茶杯纹丝不动，却忍着羞怯一点点把脚放在在哥哥的腿上。麦考夫特用尽全身力气别让自己因震惊而石化，他不想把夏洛克吓跑。他饮了一小口茶后就茶杯放在膝盖上，一只手扶着，另一只手慢慢落下，直到停在了一只细长脚踝上。几分钟后，当他的触摸确定是可接受的之后，麦考夫特开始缓慢地用拇指揉着圈。  
时间仿佛在屋子里停住了。尽管外面依然寒冷，屋内的空气却凝滞沉重，彻头彻尾的沉默。麦考夫特紧张中暗含着兴奋，他发现自己的心在胸膛中慌乱直跳。他极轻极轻地划动着手指，触碰到夏洛克深色牛仔裤的褶边底下，栖留在他在短袜外裸露的皮肤上。他抬眼快速地看了一下夏洛克，幼弟双眼颤抖地闭起，鸦色的长眼睫和苍白的脸颊。麦考夫特可以看到他天鹅般脖颈下跳动的血脉。他的拇指绕到后面，轻轻地停在胫后动脉上，感觉到了自指尖下传来的跃动。夏洛克的心正和麦考夫的一样在加速。一点点希望的光流在他心中涌出。他可不可以大胆地希望弟弟正和他怀有同样的情感呢？  
久坐之中，麦考夫的手指在夏洛克脚踝处不停描绘，两个人都在这简单无比的触摸中屏住呼吸。时间却突然拉起了刹车，突然手机声响了起来，夏洛克从口袋中拿出手机，暗暗诅咒着。他看着屏幕，手指划了一下，铃声停止，然后夏洛克把它扔到咖啡桌上。他的神情证实了麦考夫对来电者的猜想——约翰。  
“不接吗？”他温柔地问，希望诱导弟弟说出更多信息。  
“Nope,”夏洛克说，他转过身面向沙发靠垫，尾音“p”在空气中轻微爆破。  
“我可以问一下不接电话的原因吗？”  
“Nope,”回答声被靠垫隔住。  
麦考夫忍不住为这任性的反应微笑起来。尽管自己的问题没有被回答，夏洛克却又把脚更伸了些，抵在了哥哥下腹上。当他这么做的时候，一条腿的牛仔裤微微回缩。麦考夫底气足了些，开始在弟弟瘦的有些咯手的皮肤上来回按抚。他允许自己把头倚在沙发上，为此感到放松，因弟弟允许自己拥有这样小小的愉悦而感到安心。他的手指摇曳着，几乎碰到夏洛克的膝头，然后又顺着腿肚向下返回，夏洛克抵在靠垫下的轻哼几乎沾染上性意味的愉悦。

到目前为止麦考夫特的阴茎一直表现良好，直到那过火的声音，它不容忽视地抬起了头，紧紧地顶在裤子上。麦考夫因为无法控制自己而僵住了，恐慌在脑海中蔓延，等着夏洛克跳起来大喊无耻之徒，然后愤然离开。

与之相反，他的脚在麦考夫的腹股沟处放得更深了些，并且开始来回摩动。神圣的喜悦。弟弟解答般的呻吟。两人间的空气噼里啪啦作响，紧张流转，而他们依然不动声色，谁也不想破坏此刻的心意相通。麦考夫重新轻如微羽地抚摸着夏洛克的腿，夏洛克的脚继续在哥哥裤子的勃起处来回摩动，同样心满意足，期望延长这一时刻。

刺耳的门铃声传来，夏洛克叫了一声，从沙发上一跃而起，胡乱地披着毯子冲出去。他突然站住，眼露惊慌，像极了被堵在墙角的小动物。“约翰！”他发出声音。  
麦考夫特站起来，花了一点时间平复自己，然后把手搭在夏洛克的肩膀上。“你想要我做什么，brother mine？”  
“我不想让他知道我在这，拜托了，麦西。”并非他恳请的语气提醒了麦考夫此时夏洛克有多不希望看到室友，而是夏洛克说出了他们儿时的昵称。它至少在他弟弟口里消失了二十年了，现在重新出现正证明了夏洛克有多疲惫。  
“他不会知道。你上楼去，我来摆脱他。”  
夏洛克感激地看了他一眼，然后就匆匆离开了。麦考夫冷静地叠好毛毯，并把它放在沙发后面，然后向门廊出走去。门铃再次响起，麦考夫换上一副冷淡的神情。“华生医生，”他问候了军官，心知肚明在他们早前的对话之后，这样称呼只会激怒眼前人。  
我需要见夏洛克。金头发开门见山。  
“夏洛克？”他挑起一边眉毛，“我弟弟不在这。”  
“当他从房间跑出去前，他说了要来你这。”  
“请您告诉我，你做了什么事让他从你身边逃开？”  
约翰深吸一口气，一只手搓了搓头发。“听着，这并不重要。我只是需要和他说话。”  
“正相反，华生医生，对我来说这无比重要。你今天上午才来见过我，表达了你想要和我弟弟开始一段浪漫关系的愿望，而现在你却在这儿说他从你身边逃开了。我必须承认，这让我感到极其担忧。”  
约翰眯起了双眼，“什么也没发生。我只是尝试着亲吻他而他吓坏了，说着他要来这见你。回答我，他到底在不在你这里？”  
“我已经告诉过你他不在。”  
“你确定？我知道他喜欢撬锁。会不会是他自己进来了而你却没有察觉？”   
现在轮到麦考夫特危险地眯起眼睛了。这个动作由麦考夫特做出来比前任军医做更有威胁性。“我想如果他真的闯进来，我会知道的。”  
“又或者他可能正躲在小丑后面。”约翰嘶声说，令人恼怒地提起了他们从前的恶作剧。  
“就算是我弟弟真的在我不知道的情况下进了我家，你为什么觉得我会让你进去找他？如果夏洛克被你威胁到如此地步，以至于他到我这里寻求庇护，我将不会乐意让您进来。”  
“别傻了，麦考夫。我们说到的人是我！你知道我永远不会伤害他。我只是想要解释，和他沟通，这样我才能收拾这堆烂摊子。”  
“约翰，我没有什么能和你说了。他不在这儿，你的坚持不会改变任何事实。”  
“所以你一点也不担心？如果他不在这儿那我们谁也不知道他去哪了！”  
麦考夫翻了个白眼，“我弟弟是个成年人了，凭此他有能力看顾自己。显然你让他很难受而且他需要从你身边离开一段时间——我看不出来这有什么值得担心的。”  
“他可能在某个地方吸毒，你我都知道这很有可能！”  
“如果你这么担心这会导致一个危险的夜晚，那在你向他调情之前难道不应该谨慎考虑一下吗？”他指出要害。  
“没有！因为我认为他不会拒绝我！”约翰在前阶上激动地来回踱步。  
“你就这么肯定自己的喜欢一定能得到回应？”他嫉妒地追问，想到大多数人都会觉得夏洛克肯定不会错过与约翰在一起的机会。  
“啊！现在我不能再和你说下去了，麦考夫。就听着，如果他出现了，立刻打给我。”  
“很好。晚安，华生医生。”当这个男人大步离去时，麦考夫一直注视着他，直到他在视线中消失才把门一下关上。他走过楼下，关上等，在径直上楼找夏洛克前确认闹钟已经定好。夏洛克不在他常用的那间屋子里，怀着一点期盼和好奇，麦考夫回到了自己的卧室。

夏洛克站在窗边，身上穿了麦考夫的一件晨衣。  
“他今天来找过你？”夏洛克用一贯低沉的声音说，他的眼睛依然凝视着窗下的街道。  
“是，”麦考夫回答，他踩下自己的鞋子，弯下腰去脱掉袜子。“想知道阿德勒小姐会不会返回伦敦。”  
夏洛克转过头，神色惊讶。“艾琳？他为什么想知道她的事？”  
麦考夫叹息，“因为他相信她是他对你求爱的道路上唯一的绊脚石。”  
“为什么所有人都下定结论我会对与约翰上床感兴趣？”他质问，同时有意忽略了被那个女人吸引的部分。  
“可能是因为你们已经密不可分了？”麦考夫沉思，解开外套的扣子，“你看上去确实很喜欢快乐家庭的游戏。”  
夏洛克盯着麦考夫，“这只是因为我与他和他的女儿住在一起，并不意味着我想和他上床。”他抗议。  
“你不想吗？也许你本应该告诉他这些话，而不是就这样逃走。”这话在麦考夫自己听起来也非常刺耳，但他就是控制不住自己。   
“因为这样事情也会很糟。”   
麦考夫叹气，在床边坐下。“他是个医生，夏洛克。你本可以坦言你是无性恋，对性爱不感兴趣。他会理解的。”  
“好烦，约翰好像能够看穿我说谎。”夏洛克抱怨。  
“所以你还是对他有兴趣？”  
“你是不是一直这么笨而我恰好没有注意到？”  
麦考夫捏了捏自己的鼻梁。“夏洛克，现在很晚了，我很疲倦，没心情和你猜谜语。要么你坦白，要么你回到床上去。”  
“你的床？”  
麦考夫骤然睁大眼，“什么？”  
“我问，”夏洛克说，长袍松开后滑落到地上，“你的床吗？”  
麦考夫哽住了。夏洛克在长袍下不着寸缕，就站在他面前，蒙着淡白的光辉。“我……你……这是……”  
他的弟弟的笑带了一丝危险，夏洛克慢慢走向他。“我从未想过有一天我也能让你说不出话来。”他爬上床，跨坐在麦考夫的膝盖上，胳膊环上哥哥的脖子。“我对约翰没兴趣，”夏洛克在他耳边吐气，“我对你才有兴趣。”  
麦考夫合上双眼，双手在夏洛克屁股诱人的皮肤上方一英尺处停住了。“我们不应该……”  
“打住，谁管得着我们应不应该？我从来不管社会底线。”  
年长的男人被撕成两半。一边，他一切的渴望正任君采撷，然而另一边，他能否承受得起千夫所指以及永远失去弟弟的危险呢？麦考夫慢慢吐着气，睁开眼睛，把夏洛克钉在自己的凝视下。“多久了？”他嘶哑地问。  
“什么多久了？”  
“你想要这些多久了？想要我。”  
夏洛克眼中的星系冷静地注视他。“自从我发现我对你的感情变了质开始？西伯利亚的时候。自从我明白这种感情到底变成了什么样子以及我的身体在渴望你的事实？两小时之前。”  
“欠操的耶稣！”麦考夫伸出一只手揉着眼睛。“夏洛克，你甚至没有充分地考虑过！在你没有深思熟虑过之前，我们不能做这些。”  
“为什么不能？”他发起脾气，一副幼弟惯于了任性妄为的急性子作派，而麦考夫暗暗诅咒自己永远都在纵容他的任性妄为。他知道道德和法律的教条只会被夏洛克当做耳旁风，所以他决定实话实说，对夏洛克坦白心意。这样做会让他受到嘲弄，但他已经毫不在乎了。  
“夏洛克，我不是一时冲动。如果我们要做，那就让一切恰当地进行。我需要你认真地考虑过这些事，因为要是我们走出这一步，明天早上你又改变了心意，好吧，我想我走不出这个打击。”他垂下眼睛，但瞬间想起夏洛克没穿衣服，又急转弯把目光落在弟弟的锁骨上。“我拒绝成为你和约翰正在玩的游戏中的某个棋子。”  
他感觉到一根手指落在他的下巴上，他的头被抬起来直到他与夏洛克目光相接。“这不是我的一个游戏，麦西。我想要你，我想要这个。你是唯一让我动情的人。我知道我们曾在心里把彼此推开，但是我还知道你会永远保护我。我想要让一切恰当地进行，就像你说的那样。”  
他放下心防，所以麦考夫能读懂他有多认真，但是这却没有消除兄长的疑虑。“就只再等等，”他说，“至少过了今晚。如果早上时你仍然怀有同样的心意，那时我会相信你。”  
夏洛克向前倾身吻上他的双唇，轻若无物。“如你所愿。但我能留下吗？”  
麦考夫点头。“当然。我给你拿睡衣来。”   
“我不需要。”侦探挑衅地笑，“我爱裸睡。”  
“是，但是我需要你穿着它，brother mine.”他把幼弟从嘴唇上推开，走到衣橱拿出他自己的睡衣和为弟弟备用的那一件。  
夏洛克叹气，但脸上充满了戏谑，“好吧，如果你坚持。”   
他们换上睡衣，刷了牙，然后爬上了床。夏洛克立刻在床上动来动去，直到他红着脸压住麦考夫，胳膊环着兄长，紧紧抱住他。“你可以相信我，麦西。我保证。”他小声说，在麦考夫太阳穴处印上了一个吻。  
麦考夫没有回答，对失去这些的恐惧让他的喉咙哽住了。他把头埋在夏洛克的下巴处，闭上眼睛，呼吸着弟弟身上的清香。  
时间如水般淌过，直到一个很小的声音开始呢喃，夏洛克问他：“对你来说是多久呢？”  
麦考夫甚至不必刻意思索答案是什么，“从我有记忆的时候开始。”   
身上的手臂收紧了，他感觉到温暖的嘴唇触碰过他的脖颈。在拥抱中变得放松，麦考夫终于沉沉睡去。


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5

夜里，麦考夫几次挣脱了夏洛克的怀抱，翻过身朝向另一边去。他的胳膊塞在枕头底下，毯子高高盖过脖子，底下的脚却露了出来。

当早晨的第一束太阳光破窗而入时，麦考夫醒来。他低吟着转过身，发现夏洛克并没有离开。弟弟早就醒了，正侧着身子撑起头，眼睛一眨不眨地注视着他。

“这太羞耻了。”

“你睡觉非常有趣。”

“我对此非常怀疑。”

“你睡觉让我觉得非常有趣。”他微笑着说，脸上的表情几乎是喜爱了。“你还是喜欢睡觉的时候把脚伸到外面，哪怕现在是冬天。我都快把你的这个习惯忘掉了。”

“这是我的温度调节器。”年长的男人抱怨着。“如果我把脚伸出去，我就知道外面有多冷，然后就会为自己待在温暖舒适的被子里感到很高兴。”

“从科学角度来看，我认为这并不怎么正确。”夏洛克闷声笑着说。

麦考夫耸肩。“你向来拥有更好的科学头脑。”他揉了揉自己的脸，然后伸出手，曲起指节碰了碰夏洛克的脸颊。“我并不确定你会不会留下。”他轻轻说。

夏洛克伸手把麦考夫搂近，脸凑上他的喉结，轻轻吐着气。

“一切都没变。过了昨夜，我的心意依旧坚定，哪怕你抢走了所有的被子也不能改变这一点。”

“公平点儿，我还不习惯跟别人分享自己的床。”

“我相信你很快就会习惯起来的。”

“真的吗？你是打算经常在这过夜吗？那你怎么向约翰解释？”

夏洛克皱眉，显然他没有认真考虑过这一点。

“或许我会实话实说。”麦考夫的身体泛起一阵寒意，他睁大眼睛，这让夏洛克翻起了白眼。“不是所有事实。麦西，我又不傻。只是一部分――关于我在和某个人约会的这部分。”

“就算这样，你觉得在约翰知道和你约会的那个人是谁之前，他会善罢甘休吗？”他没办法不对这件事保持怀疑态度。

弟弟只是耸肩。“就算这样，他也不需要知道我的所有事。”他向下舔咬着哥哥的锁骨。“我们现在要做//爱吗？”他仰起脸露出一个人畜无害的笑容，问道。

这次轮到麦考夫翻白眼了。“你甚至还没约我出去吃晚餐呢。”

“你想要我带你去吃晚餐，像约会一样？”

麦考夫叹息。“好吧，并不太想。但我同样不想立刻飞跃到上床的这种关系。” 

他深深呼了一口气，当然真相毫无疑问，但是他需到亲耳听到自己的弟弟告诉他。“你之前有做过这件事吗？”

“除非我把我们之前已经有过一段禁忌之恋的记忆删除了，否则我非常确定少年时代的我并没被你带上床过。”

“夏洛克，严肃些。你知道我什么意思。”

他的弟弟躺回床垫上，气呼呼的。“你再清楚不过我是处子。”

“我并不能确定。你离开过很长一段时间，brother mine.回来时完全变了一个样子，我并不知道你的哪里变了。”

“我最亲密的接触是和拷问我的人一起而这不含有任何性意味。”

“夏洛克，我不是想让你难堪。我只是需要知道我们到了哪一步，这包括了解你有过什么样的经验。”

“我很纯洁。反正你会教我。你总是带我认识新事物的最好老师。”

“尽我所能。”麦考夫的笑带上了温度。

“那你呢？我不能想象你会是个中老手。”

“我的确不是。我在大学的时候曾有过一些经验，但大多数情况还是试图借此冷淡我对你的感情。当我发现这并不奏效时，就更倾向用道具来缓解情欲了。”

“那你是安·萨默斯①的常客喽？”他的眼中闪动着调侃。

“夏洛克，我总觉得他们挺没新意的。”

一抹笑意在夏洛克脸上一闪而过，“噢？怎么说？”

“你矜持些。我可不是什么BDSM爱好者。我只是更喜欢能让我买到多种型号并且不要只是粉色的道具的企业。”

“那么大学后你拥有过的人很多吗？”他的弟弟重提话题。

“当我渴望真正的身体接触时，我更倾向于专业的特殊♂服务。我觉得这就够了。”

“那我们你想怎么办？”

麦考夫坐起来倚到床头上，适意夏洛克坐到他身边来。他伸手去拥抱他，脸埋在他的卷发里。

“我过去一直憎恶情感。我担心如果我们真的在一起，我会变得感情用事。这会成为一个麻烦吗？”

“我想这取决于其程度高低。”

“不要担心，我不会在窗下为你唱爱情小夜曲，也不苛求我们的爱能够公布于众。我们将不得不把真相从世界中里隐藏起来。但当我们单独相处时，我不想装作你对我毫无意义。”

“所以重要的是，在公众场合，我们依然要对彼此怒吼和咆哮。但是当回到卧室时，我们就可以自在地相处。”

“我想正是这样。”

夏洛克大笑：“我同意，只要你别把我在外面说的话当真就行。你就把恶毒的言语攻击当成前戏好了。我越刻薄，就是越想要你的意思。”

“或许我应该让我的裁缝改一下裤子，以便它们更好地掩盖住我的勃//起。”

“你真的想这样告诉你的裁缝？”

“只是想一想，或许不会。” 他摸着夏洛克的短发，另一只手无意识地爱抚着弟弟的手臂。

“如果可以的话，我希望能和你多待一会儿。并不只在卧室……我的意思是，作为伴侣待在一起。不用红酒和晚餐，只是在一起做些事情就好了。”

“我喜欢这样。”

“真的啊？”

夏洛克在麦考夫的怀抱中轻轻转过身看着他。“你不会以为我是个机器人吗？连和你多待一会都不愿意？”

“你非常讨厌与人相处的，夏洛克。”

“是的，好吧，不是跟他们。只跟你相处。我们的交谈从来没有让我厌烦过。”

“是这样。”

夏洛克决定不要再继续下去了，他勾着哥哥的脖子坐在他的大腿上。

“我们的谈判结束了吗？”他顽皮地问。

“我想是的。”

“太棒了。因为从刚才开始我就想亲你了。” 夏洛克弯下身，当他们的嘴唇相遇在一起时，麦考夫发现自己所有的害怕和担忧都消融不见了。夏洛克的嘴唇柔软滑腻，贴在他的唇上，和外表一样秀色可餐。他们吻在一起，正如曾经共同做的所有事一样默契。这让麦考夫更加确信他们是对的，他们应该属于彼此。

他舔了舔夏洛克的唇缝，夏洛克张开了嘴让他的舌头在里面温柔地探索。夏洛克轻哼着勾紧了麦考夫的脖子。

当这个吻开始升温时，麦考夫的闹钟突然响了起来。他不情不愿地结束了这个吻，伸手去把铃声关掉。“我得去上班了。”他叹了口气说。

“请病假。”夏洛克提议。

麦考夫笑着说：“我怀疑他们不会相信我，鉴于我唯一一次没有出现是我进了医院的时候。”

夏洛克撇撇嘴。“今天晚上我能回来吗？”

麦考夫微笑，捧起夏洛克的脸又亲了他一下。“当然，我们还有未竟之业呢。”他又亲了一下，然后把黏在他嘴唇上的弟弟推开。

“开心一点，我越早去工作，就能越早回来。”

 

-TBC

①.安·萨默斯：Ann Summers，腐国领先内衣和性♂用品零售商。贩卖各种内衣、丝袜和小道具。

②.原话大意是麦哥希望买到更多型号和不仅仅是粉色的肛♂塞和假阴♀茎。


	6. Chapter 6

夏洛克坐在出租车后座，翻看着昨晚约翰发来的铺天盖地的短信。

 

你去哪了？快点回来，然后我们谈一谈好吗？ - JW

我为我的冲动道歉。你快点回来，好不好？ - JW

你说要去找麦考夫，可是你不在他那。你在哪？ - JW

至少给我报个平安。可以吗？ - JW

该死的，夏洛克，你让我开始担心了。给我打电话。 - JW

你故意不理我，是不是？真成熟啊。 - JW

就给我打个电话吧。行不行？ - JW

他让好友如此担忧，一股罪恶感涌上了夏洛克的心头。但一想到自己为什么离开221B，这种感觉很快又消影无踪了。他从未有过任何暗示或引诱的举动，究竟是什么让约翰想和他调情呢？昨晚约翰都对麦考夫说的什么？我没想过他会拒绝我。是什么让约翰产生了这种想法？不管是什么，他都会很快把这纠正过来的。当然，他们会如约翰渴望的那样进行一场谈话，但结果将很难让约翰心满意足。 

出租车在221B前缓缓停下，夏洛克付了车费后就下了车。他扫了一眼，看见窗帘微微摆动。他知道约翰在盯着他。他给麦考夫发去一个短讯，然后把手机放回口袋。

上战场了，真希望能和你一起去。- SH

夏洛克知道拖延不可避免的事毫无意义，所以他挺直肩膀走了进去。打开门，公寓里一片静寂。他本能地明白小玫瑰此刻并不在里面。约翰一定是拜托别人照看她。这样至少他们不必刻意低声说话了。夏洛克总有一种他们无法压低声量的预感。

约翰正在客厅中等他，双臂交叉，嘴巴抿成一条冷酷的线。

“你好，约翰。”夏洛克用一种友好的语调问候道。

“你大可不必在这里跳起华尔兹然后跟我说’你好，约翰’！”医生愠怒地冷声说：“你这一晚上去哪了？为什么不回我信息也不接电话？”

“约翰，请冷静一些。你反应过激了。”

“不，夏洛克，我没有！”他嚷起来：“我担心你担心得要死！你撒谎说要去麦考夫那里，跑得那么快，我甚至没机会和你谈一谈！”

“或许你本应该在试图把舌头伸近我喉咙之前就先和我谈一谈。”

“这不一样！”

夏洛克走到自己的椅子前，扑通一下坐下来。“我昨晚就是这么坐着的，现在很一样了。”

约翰伸出一只手揉了揉头发，在夏洛克对面坐下。“如果我表现得太着急，我向你道歉。你肯定被我吓到了。下一次我会慢慢来。”

“下一次？约翰，你太自以为是了。究竟是什么让你觉得这种事还能有下一次？”

“夏洛克，我想与你建立这样的关系！我们可以按照你的步调走。”

夏洛克举起一只手：“停，别再说下去了。约翰，‘这样的关系’只是友谊，纯粹无比。我并无意和你恋爱。”

前军医压根没有接受夏洛克的拒绝。“这对我们俩来说不过是自然而然的进展，你看不出来吗？其他所有人在好几年前就察觉到端倪了！我从前一直对此视而不见，但是现在我也愿意顺由其发展。我们可以的，夏洛克，我知道我们可以。”

“我不同意。”

“为什么？给我一个充分的理由。”

“在你真的对我没有性吸引力这个理由以外吗？我还确信，我的另一半会极其反对你的看法。他是那种占有欲很强的类型。”

约翰看上去就像被打了一耳光。“伴侣？”他茫然地问。

“是的，约翰，我的伴侣。”

“我不知道你正在约会。”

“这就是为什么试图吻上他人之前最好先和人家商量一下。”

“你和他在一起多久了？”

“坦诚说，最近不久才开始，不过我们都是认真的。”

“我知道了。但那个人是谁？”

“一个非常关心我的人，当我在午夜出现在他面前，看上去非常沮丧的时候，他对我的遭遇非常生气。”

“你昨晚和他在一起？”

“显然易见了。约翰，不要让我总是重复。”

“我能见一见这个神秘的男人吗？”

夏洛克挑起一边眉毛。“现在你去见他真的不安全。我说了，他对你感到愤怒无比。”

“我试图亲吻一个人，在我并不知道这个人已经有伴侣的情况下，这让他感到愤怒无比？我又不会读心！”

夏洛克站起来。“我想这种谈话让我们都筋疲力尽了。我去洗澡。”不等约翰回答，夏洛克就直奔浴室，并且锁上了门。他背靠着门站了一会，有些呼吸困难。然后他的手机提示音响起来，夏洛克从口袋中拿出手机，看到是哥哥的回信，他忍不住微笑起来。

 

勇气，brother mine.如果你需要支援，我可以随时派安西娅来？ -MH

我想这会让我们间更尴尬的，但还是谢了。一切正如我想的一样进展顺利。 -SH

我真希望你没有把他破碎的心丢在地毯上。 -MH

我觉得我没这么做，不过他可能不同意。他太固执己见了，我不得不设法让他听进我的话。-SH

温和一点，夏洛克。他仍然是你最好的朋友，哪怕他让你很难受，你依旧不想失去这段友谊。 -MH

你让我好像是在信口开河。我告诉他我的伴侣占有欲很强，但你的表现却截然相反。 -SH

我只是实话实说。当然，如果他一意孤行的话，你会看到我的保护欲到底可以到什么程度。-MH

这种想法不合常理地让人有些想硬。-SH

你的话我记住了。- MH

 

夏洛克自顾微笑着脱下衣服，然后开始淋浴。当热水和蒸汽浸浴冲刷着他的身体时，和室友的龃龉已经被他抛之脑后，他专注于想起麦考夫带来的温暖感受。

他过去对人类的爱一直持怀疑态度，但是这种想法正悄然改变。

如果爱能给予此般感觉，你怎么会抗拒它？当然，许多人不敢坦言他们在这么短时间内就坠入了爱河，而真相却是，爱就是爱。既然他已经爱上了哥哥，他当然可以坦诚地说他与麦考夫相爱了。现在的不过是一种更深、更宽容的爱。

夏洛克甩了甩头，为自己的新论断苦笑起来。如果让别人看到他在淋浴间为爱的错综复杂而冥思苦想，他们一定会认为他的脑袋受到什么创伤了。乖僻的咨询侦探，夏洛克·福尔摩斯不会去爱。而他现在却在这儿，心慌意乱（宛若小蝴蝶在身体中扑打着翅膀），仅仅是一想到即将成为他的情人的那个人，偷笑就在他的脸上悄悄流淌。

晨浴后，夏洛克关了水龙头，开始擦身子，好奇着今晚他们究竟会走多远。尽管他非常乐意一跃到终点，他也知道麦考夫肯定不赞同操之过急。在这方面，他信任麦考夫。哥哥顾忌的很多，但总是出于合适的理由。如果他认为他们应该放慢速度，那好吧，他们就应该循序渐进。这样也会让夏洛克在整场性爱游历中更加悠游自在。夏洛克总是比麦考夫更加鄙夷社会底线，然而，尽管他渴求已深，如果他们的事情曝光，他哥哥的损失总是更加惨重一些。夏洛克最不想做的就是让麦考夫被逼到两难的境地然后他们的爱也万劫不复。

他用浴衣把自己裹起来，径直走回卧室穿衣服。从前他更喜欢穿着睡衣或浴袍在公寓里晃来晃去，但是今天他认为在约翰和自己之间需要有一些武装。他翻箱倒柜试图找到一件不那么修身的衬衫。他不想他的武装让他看上去像在引诱别人，这样他惯常的那些衬衫（尤其是他最爱的紫色的那件）就都不适用了。最后，他找到了一件藏在衣柜深处的宽大的白衬衣，这是他肋骨断裂时为了遮绷带才买的。他穿上白衬衣，压下身体的微颤——尽管这不过是正当的身体反应。夏洛克发现自己已经准备好做面对恶龙的勇士了，于是他深呼吸一口，走回客厅。

约翰坐在他的椅子上，佯装在看报纸，但明眼人立马就能看穿他的伪装。也许一些适当的安抚会缓和他们之间的气氛，夏洛克折到厨房，为两人都倒了茶。麦考夫说得对——虽然约翰依旧让他怒气冲冲，但他从未想过失去这个朋友。只要能尽快度过这次尴尬事件并让两人的友谊重归正规，夏洛克愿意为此做任何事。属于约翰的一杯茶被放在了咖啡桌上，医生哼了一声表示知道了，夏洛克把他的反应当成一个胜利。

“说起来，你们在哪里相遇的？”约翰看着报纸，用一种刻意掩饰的语气问他。

“你为什么这么想知道呢？”夏洛克问。

“只是好奇。这件事看上去充满了怪异之处：你从未别人流露过兴趣，但是我刚开始走近你，突然你就和某人约起了会。”

夏洛克眼睛微眯。“你觉得这件事是我编的？”

约翰放下报纸，毫不掩饰地看着他。

“这是最有可能的情形。尤其是当我想到你根本不透露关于他的任何情况，我不能和他见面更不知道他从哪里冒出来的时候。”

如果不是离奇愤怒，约翰的推断思路本该让夏洛克印象深刻。事实上他自己也会这么想。但他并不准备让金发男人知道这一点。“约翰，我能保证他真实存在。你不明白是你的这些反应让我没有兴致向你透露任何事吗？”

“噢，我相信必是如此。”他讥讽地说，又端起了报纸，“而并非因为此君是你编造的。”他的尾音非常刺耳，夏洛克有一种想要给谁一拳的冲动。平心而论，约翰还欠他一顿揍的。

“今晚我会和他在一起，或许我应该让他在我身上留下确凿的痕迹，以便你能拥有他真实存在的证据。”夏洛克怒道。他猛地从椅子上站起来，冲进厨房，拿出望远镜摆在桌子上，然后把一盒玻璃片拉倒自己这边。在他开始实验之前，夏洛克拿出手机，发出另一条短信给麦考夫。

今晚你要对我吸吮舔弄，留下足够标记，直到你的痕迹完完全全地覆盖我。我要证明我是属于你的。- SH


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
看完夏洛克的最后一条短信，麦考夫发现自己很难再在工作上集中注意力。

约翰很明显不买账，他不相信夏洛克有了情人，而夏洛克的典型风格就是用最极端的方式去证明自己的正确。当然喽，在他身上留下标记的办法深深诱惑着麦考夫。他们不得不蛰伏在阴影中，将他们的真正关系密而不发，而这个留下一个可见的宣示主权的痕迹的想法……是，这对麦考夫有极大的诱惑力。

他再清楚不过夏洛克的那些狂热爱好者。弟弟的异于常人的举动具有吸引力，在别人身上被看做缺点的特质落在他弟弟身上就成了男女通吃的魅力。他从未为那些落在他弟弟身上的目光而吃醋，因为他弟弟看上去不像会对任何人有兴趣。现在既然他们已经在一起了……这个想法的确让他心中的怪物很感兴趣。

在把许多小活儿分派给那些准备下班的部下之后，麦考夫差不多走完了所有进度。一般当他不在时，都是安西娅帮他处理剩余事物，但是这种负担远非一个人力所能及的。麦考夫想到，没有人是不可代替的，拥有大量的可以做事的员工总归没错。他通过不把让一个人拥有太多拼图碎片来进行巧妙的平衡（安西娅是个特例）。通过这种方式，即使最坏的情况发生，也总会有人能够支撑工作有条不紊地进行，又避免了手下依仗资历而胡作非为。

他正默默期待着按计划完成工作，突然，手机响了。麦考夫点开后，看到一条来自夏洛克的短讯。

我出门了。你现在依然派人盯着贝克街呢么？ - SH

街上有我的耳目。怎么了？-MH

我相信约翰想要盯梢，我需要确定是不是这样才能想办法甩掉他。

麦考夫翻了个白眼，却并非特别震惊，他在心里暗骂一句，跟踪夏洛克去看他的神秘爱人究竟是谁的确是约翰能做出来的事情。幸运地是，经验（正是他本人的）表明世界上没有人比他的弟弟更擅长甩掉小尾巴。

走快点。我会告诉你的。- MH

麦考夫在平板上点了几下，屏幕转成两台照相机负责的221B的视角。几分钟后门开了，夏洛克从建筑物中离去。 他扫了一眼其中的一台照相机，偷偷做了个吻的动作，然后眨了眨眼就直接朝着车站的方向走过去。之后门再次被打开，约翰走到街上来，正好捕捉到夏洛克在街角转弯的身影。

你一贯不会出错。约翰的确在跟踪你。-MH

可以想象，非常无聊。至少这会让我在你回家之前有点事做。你会迟到吗？-SH

我想我可以在一个可接受的时间时下班。最多不会超过一小时。-MH

非常好。一会见。-SH

 

麦考夫犹豫要不要切换成其他摄像机来观察他弟弟的行动，但他还是不情愿地放弃了这个念头。尽管这肯定会非常有趣，但它也会耽误他工作，而早点回家对他更有吸引力。麦考夫关掉视频，从文件夹中拿出最后一份文书。

四十分钟后他龙飞凤舞地签下最后一笔，然后发短讯让司机做好准备。和安西娅道过晚安后，麦考夫向轿车的方向走去，他表面上不动声色，其实心里早已快活无比。这种令人心神涤荡的期待对他来说如此新奇，甚至让他有些不知所措了。他从未想过在他的心中也会储存着这样的感情，但他的确有，只不过埋藏得如此深，以至于从前从未被发掘出来过。这种感觉已超出他的舒适区之外，所以麦考夫深吸一口气，试图恢复对情感的掌控。可每当他的念头流落到身形瘦削的弟弟身上，他的努力就会破灭，那种悸动一次次卷土重来。

他的司机面对道路交通有一套自己的办法，所以麦考夫很快回到了家。“乔治，谢谢你。直到明早之前我应该都不会需要用车了。”

“好的，晚安，先生。”

等他安全的走进家门后，轿车缓缓地离开。麦考夫把伞竖在门后，寻找着夏洛克的身影。麦考夫向客厅中扫了一眼，他的大衣被扔在沙发背上，从楼上传来了关门声。他走上楼梯，回到卧室，夏洛克坐在床边的场景让他微笑。他刚刚洗过澡，换了衣服，卷发湿漉漉地贴在脖子上。

“我想你应该很轻松就把小尾巴甩掉了吧？”

夏洛克假笑，“我被跟了四条街呢。”笑容转瞬即逝，他随即正色道。“简单地有些可怜了。他的能力比起我们第一次合作探案出现了明显的下降。这会未来的案子的阻碍，但我无意改变现状，考虑到他把自己的能力用在我身上。”

夏洛克的窘境惹得麦考夫一笑，他脱下了鞋子。麦考夫开始解领带，但夏洛克从床上跳起来，走到他面前。“让我来？”  
他点了点头，听从他的弟弟解开丝绸的结扣。麦考夫任由修长的手指将领带从他的衬衫领中抽出而一动不动，他们互相凝视着，夏洛克开始摆弄他的西装背心。他没办法保持风度了，认输地倾身向前，直到他们双唇融化在一个吻里。“我一整天都在期待回家见你。”他喃喃道。

夏洛克在喉咙深处滚出模糊不明的闷哼，然后他拉着哥哥开始了另一阵亲吻。气氛很快升温。夏洛克疯狂地摸索着麦考夫的衣服，帮他挣脱背心，紧接着把衬衫脱下。哥哥忙于解开夏洛克自己衬衫的扣子，很快他们就肌肤相贴，拥抱在一起。  
麦考夫一只手揽着夏洛克的背，塞尔维亚遗留的伤疤在他的掌心留下凹凸不平的触感。细长的手指环在他的脖子上，拉着麦考夫和弟弟进行激烈的舌吻。麦考夫结束了这个吻，沿着下巴一路蜿蜒到夏洛克的脖颈。“依然想让我标记你吗？”他轻轻地咬了一下夏洛克的耳垂，力度并不足够留下痕迹——暂且如此。  
“当然想！”  
麦考夫展眉，接下来的吸吮变得更加用力，招引来夏洛克的呻吟和闷哼。夏洛克的手从麦考夫的脖颈滑到了他的后背，紧握着哥哥的肩胛骨，指尖无意识地摩动。一个红痕留在夏洛克皮肤上，麦考夫便转移阵地，向另一处进攻，直到夏洛克的皮肤上布满痕迹。他停下来，手指轻轻划过那些印记，在弟弟耳边低低笑着。  
“你现在看起来像一个美丽的少年。”他说，“没有一个客户会认真对待这样的你。”  
“如果这能让他明白我在说什么，我愿意承担这样的风险。”夏洛克说。  
“孩子气，夏洛克。”  
他睁圆眼睛，“还有吗？是他先开始的。”他抓着麦考夫的肌肉把他抵在墙上。“我们能不能就别在这时候谈约翰·华生了？”  
麦考夫假笑，身体用力，弟弟成了那个被压在墙上的人，拉链还被灵巧地解开。“乐意至极。”他说。他的手探索着与夏洛克的阴茎坦诚相接。  
“噢！”侦探倒吸一口气，他抵在墙上，脖颈向后仰起。  
麦考夫一只手脱着夏洛克的裤子，以便有更充足的空间抚慰夏洛克的阴茎。同时他的吻再次覆盖过刚才的吻痕。夏洛克的前端开始湿哒哒地分泌着粘液，麦考夫抹了一把，在龟头上慢慢涂开。他抚弄过每一寸褶皱，夏洛克又开始断断续续地呻吟。麦考夫解开腰带，裤料自大腿滑落，堆叠在地上，他将自己的和夏洛克的勃起握在一起，重新开始了律动。夏洛克的哭喊声更大了，他凑过来向哥哥寻求一个深吻。他们两个只过了一段甚至可以算得上尴尬的很短的时间就到达了高潮，射在麦考夫的手中和彼此的小腹上，夏洛克的腿有些站不稳，他重重地呼吸着，沿着墙滑坐下去。他想要把哥哥拉下来陪他，但是麦考夫拒绝了。“让我拿东西把咱俩擦干净。”

他直赴浴室拿到法兰绒浴巾，回来温柔地擦拭着夏洛克牛奶般白皙的身体。当他看着自己身上的烂摊子时，麦考夫把法兰绒抛回浴室，当绒巾在空中划过一条弧线落进洗衣篮时，一阵隐秘地满足在他心中悄悄汹涌。接住它！他的思绪突然流转过关于少年时代物理课的朦胧回忆，那些有些遥远的往事。  
麦考夫在弟弟身边蹲下来，拉过他的手，在突出的骨节处落下一吻。“还好吗？”他问。

“比还好要好。”夏洛克闪闪发光地笑着，“你拥有一双天赋绝佳的双手，哥哥。”  
他们静静相伴，直到麦考夫犹豫不决地打破沉寂：“你一会儿要做什么？”  
“什么？”  
“我只是想知道你会留下吗？还是回家……”  
夏洛克难以置信地挑了挑眉，“你真的觉得我们这样以后我还会不管不顾地离开？”  
兄长耸肩，“我不知道你是不是有别的事做。”  
夏洛克拉过他激烈地亲吻，“你真是个彻头彻尾的傻子。麦西，我哪里也不去。我的时间全部属于你，直到明天早上你那个该死的闹钟响起来而女王又把你从我这儿抢走的时候。”  
他抿嘴笑着。“你这么说让我很高兴。”  
“你冰箱里还有东西吗？如果我真的应该请你吃晚餐，我需要知道自己能够利用些什么。”

“你要做饭？”麦考夫知道自己的嘴在震惊中张开了，但是他控制不住自己的。  
“这能有多难？”夏洛克很是不屑一顾。  
麦考夫笑着站起来，向弟弟伸出手。“为什么我们不去看看都有些什么呢？”

-TBC


	8. Chapter 8

后来夏洛克想到他应该带几件衣服来的。他原本打算带着吻痕，穿着和离去时一样却更加凌乱的衣服回到贝克街。 但他没想到做意大利面会弄得一团糟，今天早上穿衣服时，他神情反感地把这件沾满星星斑斑的脏衬衫勉强套在身上。麦考夫好笑的表情对事情没有一点帮助，还好紧接着的那个吻让一切变得没那么差。他在思维宫殿中添加上在麦考夫家放几件衣服以待备用的事项。

夏洛克发现自己的心情连哪怕持续时间久一点的压抑都做不到了，尤其是当他坐在出租车上，思索着他和哥哥刚刚建立的亲密关系时。他们昨晚在安寝前一起沐浴，麦考夫的口活令他惊讶无比。。他之前就觉得哥哥的嘴很可爱，但是在这次经历后，他决意要把这个描述改成——神圣。相拥入眠后，他们在闹钟响起之前就醒了过来。他尽最大努力给予哥哥回报，却知道自己最多也只是差强人意，但麦考夫表现得却非常热情。他依旧任性妄为地忽略了哥哥发出的自己即将攀上高峰的警告，在并非准备充足的情况下含满了喷射出来的粘稠热流。他呛住了，不停地咳嗽着，感觉自己像个十足的傻瓜，尴尬无比。麦考夫为了安抚他，主动分享了自己第一次的经历，向夏洛克承认他几乎是全部呕吐在伴侣的身上。然后他俩笑出声来，结束了这个尴尬时刻。对于麦考夫的共情，夏洛克比自己能表达出来的还要感谢。他本可以凭借自己的经验睥睨弟弟，而其他任何这种情况都将成为他们永无止境的游戏的一部分。但这是不一样的。在这件事上他和麦考夫是平等的，都刚刚才接触彼此，在摸索中慢慢学习。

他回到家，浴室中传来约翰为罗茜洗澡的声音，这让他松了一口气。他换了一件比沾满西红柿的棉布更值得被尊敬的衬衫，确保领口最上方的两粒扣子是开着的。毕竟他还需要为自己坐证呢。夏洛克站在镜子前面，手指摩挲着那些淤痕，当昨夜的感觉随着指尖的动作而苏醒时，他忍不住无声地笑了。他听见约翰走出浴室，却没有立刻出去见他，而是在自己的卧室中徘徊了一会。尽管他希望约翰看到他现在的样子，但他同样担心可能因此爆发的一场争吵。

最终，躲藏的耻辱感使他再也无法忍受，他走进厨房。医生正站在水槽边忙着把香蕉捣成泥，罗茜坐在她的高脚椅上。他解开护带，把罗茜稳稳地抱在怀里。“你好啊，我的小科学家。今天你发现什么新大陆了吗？”他问。她抓起一缕夏洛克的卷发放进嘴中，口水把他的头发濡湿， “今天的新大陆是角蛋白。”他从小婴儿身上抬起头，看向约翰，医生的目光正锁在他身上，或者更准确地说，锁在他的脖子上。他的嘴角沉了下去，眼睛中燃烧着愤怒的光。“早上好。”夏洛克彬彬有礼地问候道。

“你的伴侣好像挺优秀的。”金发男人嚷完这句话就转过身，狂暴地捣弄着不走运的可怜水果。

“的确如此。”他委婉地表示认同。心中却不怀好意地冷笑着。他知道他的行为一定会让麦考夫大惊失色，但是他现在敌意占了上风，听不进去哥哥的劝解。

他把罗茜放回椅子上，然后拿过水壶并在水龙头下接满了水。当他把水壶放回原位时，夏洛克多此一举地伸了个懒腰，露出一段脖颈给约翰看。 当看到今天早上麦考夫刚留在他的锁骨上的那些吻痕时，医生尖锐地倒吸一口凉气。夏洛克泡好茶，其中一杯推向约翰，把自己的那杯茶放在了桌子上。他拿起罗茜的拨浪鼓陪她玩了一会，直到医生发觉如果自己再捣这些香蕉它们就会自行燃烧起来。他把玻璃皿掼在桌子上，从桌下用力地拉出一张椅子坐在上面，然后故意把高脚椅从夏洛克身边不必要地挪开。当约翰的行为暗示着他非常愿意使用罗茜作为战斗的武器时，新一轮的愤怒又开始在夏洛克心中汹涌。不管他们争吵得多激烈，夏洛克从来不想让小姑娘卷入其中。这是他永远不会甚至连想都没想过要冲破的底线，而室友截然相反的行事真的刺痛了他。

夏洛克的茶滴口未沾，他走到客厅中去，拿出了笔记本电脑。他真正想做的是拿出小提琴，放任自己沉浸在音乐世界中，但他知道演奏时自己的情绪太容易暴露了。而他并不想被人知道他有多沮丧。他打开博客，阅读最新的评论，从里面挑出一些有价值的一一回复了。等他连这个也做完后，就点开了一些新闻网站，在字里行间中推断着麦考夫端居幕后最近在忙什么。

约翰喂完孩子后，就带着她到客厅收拾午睡的书包。

“你要出去吗？”夏洛克竭力若无其事地问道。

“我去诊所值班。茉莉会照顾罗茜。”

“你用不着麻烦茉莉。我今天会一直在家，我可以照顾她。”

“我已经安排好了。”约翰冷漠而生硬地说道，然后就带着罗茜从公寓离开了。

前门重重关上，夏洛克合上笔记本电脑，向后倚在椅子上。这一切正朝着越来越糟糕的趋势走去。即使是约翰看见他的脖子时的表情带来的温暖的报复感也无法驱散他内心的不安。尽管他抗拒去承认，但也许麦考夫是对的呢？或许他就是不得不（颤抖）变得像个成年人呢。怒火在他脑海中旺盛地燃烧，嘶吼着在说约翰也应该尝尝他经历的这些该死的一切的滋味，说罗茜很爱她的夏洛克叔叔，说她的父亲怎么敢利用女儿来与他相抗。

“啊！”夏洛克站起来重重地迈着步子，然后拿出小提琴，对琴弦怒目以视。他把斯特拉德琴粗暴地摔在沙发上，冲到楼上去对着哈德森太太大吼大叫。没有任何回应。所以她要么不在家，要么不理睬他。所以夏洛克走进厨房，戳弄着本该提早以前就从化学药剂中拿出来的脾。脾如预想中如出一撤的破裂让夏洛克满意的笑了，他考虑着把它扔到约翰茶杯旁边的凳子上，但最终还是决定先搁置在一边。

早晨的时光就这样度过了，夏洛克的愤怒渐渐平息，他开始更加冷静地分析这件事。手机响起来，他点开收信箱。

你狡黠的小计划进行的怎么样了？-MH

我想你说的对。后果惨然。他都不让我今天照顾罗茜了。-SH

也许现在应该试试赔礼道歉？-MH

就算我非常不想-好吧。尽量轻一些摧残我。-SH

我做梦都不会这样想的，弟弟。-MH

今晚你会来吧？我知道我们充其量也超不过兄弟的表相，但我真不想独自面对。-SH

放心吧。我会带晚餐来。-MH

几小时后就能见到哥哥的念头让夏洛克稍微好受一些，他打算给约翰发短信。深谙约翰的牛脾气，夏洛克暗料约翰的傲慢会让他不得不费一番周折。当然，军医固执的品性在过去曾经助益良多（巴斯克维尔事件从夏洛克脑海中冒出来），但当夏洛克自己成为被指向的目标时，他不得不说这真是太讨人厌了。

我对早晨的事感到十分抱歉-我故意这么做来烦你，是我不对。拜托，我们能不能把这件事忘掉，继续保持友谊呢？-SH

等回信花了很长时间。

谁让你来道歉的？你男朋友吗？因为我很清楚你不会主动低头。-JW

呃，如何在不说谎的情况下把握好透露真相的度呢？最好还是简明扼要一些。

麦考夫。-SH

啊。真没想到会是他。感觉他一直不怎么喜欢我。-JW

正相反-今晚他会来拜访，还订了晚餐，帮我们解决问题。-SH

连这个天杀的政客都 -JW

好吧，好的，算了。我接了罗茜就会回家。-JW

谢了，约翰。-SH

他把手机扔到沙发上，用手揉搓着自己的卷发，试图遏制沮丧愤怒的心情。就算真的可以挽回这段友谊，那也一定是在他把情绪控制好的前提下。他可是夏洛克·见鬼的·福尔摩斯，真是疯了！！他是不动声色的天才。而且这样做并非无缘无故。他多反感与约翰步入浪漫关系，这段友谊对他来说就有多重要，多不能够失去。当然，如果他非要在约翰和哥哥间做了断……这次可不像在谢林福德的时候了，他的答案一目了然。他与麦考夫的感情最近才有了非常重大的变化，他不会拿他们的联结做任何交易。

这天剩下的时间夏洛克用来做了几个小实验，然后他去洗了个澡，换上他最修身的牛仔裤和一件过去麦考夫买给他的暗蓝色衬衫。自我欣赏着被衬托的更加动人的眼睛，夏洛克一点也不奇怪为什么麦考夫会为他选择这件衬衫——暗蓝色甚至要比紫色还要适合他虹膜异色的双眼。他有些得意地想到自己看上去很美，而麦考夫今晚只能欣赏却无福触碰，这会让哥哥几近发狂的。楼下门开的声音的传过来，哥哥熟悉的脚步声在楼梯上响起。夏洛克不想浪费他们不被外人打扰的分分秒秒，赶紧走到门口。

他为哥哥打开门，麦考夫的视线落在他身上，哥哥微张的瞳孔令他非常满意。中餐外带的食盒从麦考夫的手中滑落到地上，发出砰的一声，麦考夫向他走近，几乎目眩神迷了，他像对待易碎品一样，小心伸出手碰到弟弟的胸口。

“我把这当成你对我的认同？”夏洛克狡黠一笑。

“远远不止。”麦考夫压低声音回答道。他恢复理智，收回手，目光扫视着公寓内。“约翰现在在家吗？”

“还没有，但可能快回来了。”

麦考夫笑了笑，眼神中满是占有欲，他修长瘦削的手指攥住夏洛克的卷发，拉着他进入一个足以窒息的深吻。

夏洛克喘息着，深陷其中。他讶异于在吻中不断加深的事实：自己不过与哥哥才分开半天，他就已经想念麦考夫到了这种程度。这个吻只持续了很短的时间，因为他们都知道这种情景很容易被人撞破。麦考夫弯腰捡起食盒，把它放在厨房。夏洛克从柜子深处拿出一瓶威士忌，为哥哥和自己各倒了一杯。

他刚刚把杯子递给哥哥（“抱歉，没有葡萄酒可以邀请你约会和共进晚餐。”），楼下的开门声就传进来，约翰到家了。

“表演时间。”夏洛克低声说。

麦考夫在他的嘴边落下一个轻吻，压低声量纵容地说：“勇气，亲爱的弟弟。”说完后他就走进客厅，在沙发上坐下。约翰进门时，夏洛克冲小婴儿伸出双臂，成功地接到了小姑娘。他把这看做一个好兆头。“诊所的工作怎么样？”他问，尽管有些不自在，还是主动开口找话题交谈。

“忙。”约翰回答说，他的声音里缺少惯有的温暖感。

尽管他的回答看上更像是出于礼貌，不过至少说明他和夏洛克一样，也想要弥补他们间的裂痕。 “到处都是不愿意接种疫苗还抱怨自己得了流感的人。我真是受够了。我已经听了一年的这种废话了。”

“人们都是些蠢货，约翰。”夏洛克对他说，希望自己听上去充满同情。

约翰冲沙发上的麦考夫点点头，打了招呼后他问麦考夫，“能等我洗个澡再吃晚餐吗？”

“当然可以。你先去洗吧。到时候我们可以用微波炉加热一下。”

“我不会用很长时间。茉莉已经喂过罗茜了，所以她直到睡觉之前应该都不需要操心。”

他向浴室走去，夏洛克抱着小姑娘，在哥哥身边坐下。

“你今天过得开心吗？”他问罗茜。

罗茜郑重地咿咿呀呀地回答他，小婴儿每冒出一句呓语，夏洛克就哄着回答她，好像她说的每一件事都不容小觑似的。手臂上传来轻柔的触碰，夏洛克转过头发现麦考夫正看着他。

“你和她在一起时表现得真好。”他说。

侦探耸了耸肩。“我应该变好一些。我想我原来肯定想不到自己会和小孩子和平相处吧。”

“如果爸爸妈妈发现他们拥有外孙的可能性变成零了，我敢肯定他们一定会觉得天都塌下来了。”

“所以你从来没有仔细考虑过要一个自己的孩子？”夏洛克问，他很想知道。

他们居然从来没有讨论过这件事，想到这，夏洛克觉得受到了打击。他怎么可能从来没有和他的哥哥谈过这件事呢？他们已经蹉跎了光阴。还好，至少他们现在已经在尽力弥补。

“我会和谁有孩子，夏洛克？你现在知道，我始终只心悦你一人，而孕育生命又不是一件能够随便找个人做的事情。再考虑到我的工作表，我也没办法把孩子带到这个世界上来然后就置之不理，这对他很不公平。”

“不应该如此。”夏洛克说，身体向后不让罗茜拽到他的鼻子。“我认为你可以当一个好父亲的。”

他的哥哥笑起来。“我觉得不行。”

“你对我就非常好。”

“这根本不是一码事嘛。爸爸和妈咪把你的生活起居都打理好了，我只是把哥哥知道的事情教给你就好了。”

“不，我今天成为这个样子，所有的一切都来源于你的教导。如何推断，如何在金鱼的世界中活下去，如何对待憎恶的言论，如何更相信自己。你给了我一个标准，一部分坚持的动力。我的大哥哥曾经是我生命中唯一最重要的人。现在也是我生命中唯一最重要的人。”

麦考夫的神色动容，他张开嘴刚想说点什么，却被约翰打断了，他擦着头发，出现在客厅里。“你说谁是你生命中最重要的人？”


End file.
